Nowhere Near The Truth
by WamprickNyx
Summary: L'in ölümü herkesi farklı etkiledi: Mello, Near ve Matt.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note'un haklarının ya da başka bilmemnesinin sahibi falan değilim. Zengine benzer bi halim var mı? Ayrıca sahibi olsaydım da hayatta o iki live action filmi yaptırmazdım. Ya da gider Hollywood'dakilere baskı yapıp Death Note'un düzgün bir filmini çektirtirdim. Hıh! Hem L de tamamen bana kalırdı... *hain gülüş*

**A/N: **Eh, içimden geldi, yazıveriyim dedim yazdım. Uzun zamandır hiç Türkçe bir şey yazmadım, burada yayınlayacağım ilk Türkçe hikaye, İngilizce'ye de çevirmeyi düşünüyorum. Okursanız bir yorum yaparsınız umarım. Mutlu olurum yani =D Yalnız Mello çok terbiyesiz ve edepsiz olduğu için kötü kötü küfrediyor, o nedenle hoşlanmıyorsanız o kısmı atlarsınız...

**Nowhere Near The Truth**

Bu korkunç bir şey. Olamaz, gerçek olamaz, Roger yalan söylüyor olmalı. Ama Roger neden yalan söyleyecek ki? Anlamsız, saçma, zırva. Ölmüş olamaz.

_L ölemez._

L ölmüş olamaz, Mello bu bilgiyi - _Bilgi? Bilgi değil, yalan bu, sadece koca, pis bir yalan! _- reddediyor. Tabi ki biliyor, L'in halefi adaylarından biri, şimdiki L'den sonra Mello veya bir başkası - hayır, _o pislik _- devam edecek, bunun için yaşıyorlar. Ama şimdi değil. Henüz değil.

_L ölemez._

Mello inanmayı reddediyor, ama beyni bunun doğru olduğunu ve 1 Nisan bile olsa Roger'ın böylesine önemli bir konuda yanlış bilgi vermeyeceğini söylüyor ve 1 Nisan _değil_, olsaydı Mello bilirdi - Matt her zamanki aptal eşek şakalarını yapardı yoksa sabahtan.

Hışımla odasına çıkıp kapıyı sertçe çarpıyor. Bir an duruyor, ne yapacağına karar verememiş gibi, sonra Roger'ın odasında verdiği kararı hatırlıyor - bu lanet olasıca yetimhaneyi terk edecek, Near istediği kadar L'cilik oynayabilir. Mello gidip Kira denilen o moronu kendi elleriyle yakalayacak, Near'dan önce hem de, Near anca L'cilik oynasın. Lanet olası çocuk, yaptığı tek şey sinir bozmak.

_"...Sadece bir kaybedensin."_

Ona kaybeden kimmiş gösterecek, Near L'cilik oynasın, evet, Mello dışarıda gerçek katili ararken Near yalnızca oyun oynasın, ona göre her şey oyun değil mi zaten? Near tam bir pislik, Mello ondan ve kahrolası sakinliğinden ve saçlarından ve lanet beyaz pijamasından ve oyuncaklarında _(her şeyinden)_ nefret ediyor. Ona gösterecek, bunun _sadece bir çocuk oyunundan_ ibaret olmadığını - _L nasıl ölür?_

L nasıl ölür? L ölemez. _O ölümsüz. _

"Hey Mello, neler oluyor? Roger neden odasına çağırdı? Eğer o çocuğun ayakkabısına çamur doldurmamızsa ben onu-Neden eşyalarını düzenli-Hayır, topluyorsun? Mello, ne-?"

"Kes sesini Matt! Beni rahat bırak!"

Derin bir nefes aluyor, sanki uzun süre oksijensiz kalmış da yaşamsal faaliyetleri durmuş gibi ve oksijen boğazını yaktığı halde iyi geliyor-

"Mello-?"

"L öldü, tamam mı? Ben de _o pislik ucubeye_ L'in yerini alıp cehennemin dibine gitmesini söyledim. Lanet olsun!"

-

Mello'nun ses tonu tiksintiyle ve öfkeyle ve inanamamazlıkla öylesine dolu ki, Matt irkiliyor.

"Lanet olsun! Siktir! Toz ol Matt! Siktir git!"

Matt, gerçek adıyla Mail Jeevas, en yakın arkadaşı onu odasından _(odalarından)_ dışarı itip kapıyı suratına çarptığında yüzündeki şok ifadesiyle boğuşuyor. Matt ne Near gibi tamamen duygusuz, ne de Mello gibi tamamen duygularıyla hareket eden biri; belki de ortalarında bir şey. Fakat Wammy's House'da herkes tarafından uygulanan bir şey varsa o da duygularını projektör gibi etrafındakilere yansıtmamaktır. Özellikle de L'in halefi adayları duygularını kontrol etmeyi öğrenmeliler, gerçi Mello'nun nasıl hala bu davranışlarla ikinci sırada kaldığı Matt için hep merak konusu olmuştur. Belki de Mello'ya özel bir şey.

_Ama konu bu değil._ _Konu,_ Mello'nun söylediği "L öldü." cümlesiyle bağlantılı. _Konu,_ Matt'in oynadığı hiçbir kahrolası DS oyununun onu tanıdığı - ya da tanıdığını sandığı - birilerinin ölümüne tekrar katlanması için hazırlamaması. _Konu,_ L gibi muhteşem, ölümsüz birinin nasıl ölebileceği. _Konu,_ Mello'nun aniden toplanmaya başlaması ve onu odadan atması. _Konu,_ en yakın arkadaşının ne halt ettiğini anlayamaması.

_Konu, her şey._

Matt küfretmemek için dilini ısırıyor. Denizciler kadar iyi küfrettiği Mello'nun da gayet iyi bildiği ve _annesiymiş gibi_ hakkında onu azarladığı bir özelliği - Matt Mello'yu yüzlerce kez küfrederken yakaladığında Mello'nunkiler küfürden sayılmıyor, o ayrı. Matt yine de, tüm hatalarına ve eksikliklerine ve patlamalarına karşın Mello'yu seviyor, onlar kardeşler, kan bağı olmaması umurlarında değil. Kan bağına sahip bazılarından daha da kardeşler, onlar ayrılmaz bir ikili. Hep birlikte olacaklar, eğer yaşlanırlarsa beraber yaşlanıp beraber torunlarının arkasından konuşacaklar.

Sonuna dek, ölüme dek kardeşler, ne olursa olsun.

O zaman neden şu an Matt _odanın dışında_ yalnız ve duygularına hakim olmaya çalışarak dikilirken Mello _odanın içind__e_ yalnız ve öfkesiyle boğuşuyor?

İkisi de bilmiyor.

-

Near'a hep duygusuz diyorlar. Near arkasından konuşulanları duyuyor _(ne sanıyorlar onu, sağır mı?)_ duyuyor ve cevap vermiyor. Verecek bir cevabı yok, tıpkı Mello'nun ona olan nefretine karşı bir cevabı olmaması gibi. Bu nefret uzun süredir var ve Near bunu biliyor, ama anlamıyor. Mello'ya ne yaptı? Bilmiyor. Belki de farkında olmadan yaptığı bir şey, doğal bir şey, belki de Mello'ya birini hatırlatıyor - _sevmediği birini_. Belki de Mello nefret edecek birini arıyor, içindeki öfkeyi boşaltacak bir tür duygusal kum torbası.

Near ona bu fırsatı vermeyecek.

Zaman zaman umursamaz görünmek zor geliyor. Mello çok inatçı, çok kurnaz - ama Near onu hep yenecek. Bunu herkes biliyor, Mello ne yaparsa yapsın Near'ı yenemez, onu hiçbir testte geçemez. Near'ı geçebilecek tek bir kişi var, o da L. Bunu Mello da kabul ediyor. Yine de, Mello _hiç_ vazgeçmiyor.

Near Mello'nun bazı özelliklerine hayran. Bunu kabul etmek egosu olmadığını söylemek gibi - imkansıza yakın - ama Near kabul etmesi gerektiğini biliyor. Near'ın sahip olduğu belli özelliklere de Mello hayran, bunu ölse kabul etmeyecek ama Near biliyor. Önemli olan bu.

Yapboz parçaları etrafa dağılmışlar, oyun odasında, yerdeki kahverengi halının üzerinde bembeyaz bir dağınıklık içindeler. Near onları böyle dağınık görmeye dayanamıyor, hemen toplamak ve yapbozu tekrar tamamlamak istiyor. Oysa sabretmesi gerek. Bu en önemli derslerden biri, sabretmeyi öğrenmek zorunda. Mello varken sabretmek kolay, Mello sabırsız - öyle sabırsız ki Near'ın gülesi geliyor ve _Near asla gülmez _- ve Near onu yenmekten zevk alıyor. Oyunlar zevkli. Mello'yu yenmek daha da zevkli. İçinde sıcak bir his varmış gibi, sanki annesi hayattaymış ve ona sarılıyormuş gibi hissediyor. Annesi onu şimdi görse ne derdi? Ona nasıl sarılırdı? Near gözlerini sımsıkı yumduğunda farklı gerçeklikler hayal ediyor. Hepsinde de annesi var: ona ülümseyen, ona sarılan annesi. Babası yok.

Olmayacak. Sadece annesi var. Nate ve annesi, beraber, mutlu. Annesi Nate'e sarılırken. Annesi.

Near annesinin ona nasıl sarıldığını hala hatırlıyor. Aradan kaç yıl geçerse geçsin hatırlayacak ve hep fiziksel temastan nefret edecek. Ne olursa olsun, ona kim dokunursa dokunsun annesinin hissettirdiği güven duygusunu veremeyecek, bunu bir daha tattıramayacak ona. Kendini yalanlarla avutmak istemiyor, bir başkasının ona dokunmasına izin vermek böyle bir yalana izin vermek demek olur - annesinin anısına hakaret olur. Near'a kimse dokunmayacak, sadece annesi, sadece annesi, sadece annesi.

_Sadece annesi._

Yapbozu tekrar tamamlıyor, elleri bir enstrüman çalan usta bir virtüöz gibi hareket ediyor, ritimle ve uyumla. 3.6 saniye sonra tüm parçalar tahtada yerlerini almış olacaklar, Near dakiktir. Sevdiği bir özellik.

Yapboz ona L'i hatırlatıyor, üstelik bu beyaz üstüne siyah L harfi olan yapboz değil, bu tamamen beyaz sadece bir siyah parçası var. Bir şekilde, L'i hatırlatıyor - _ve ölümü_.

Near _(ve Nate River)_ ölümü hatırlıyor.

Nate River annesinin ve babasının ölümünü izleyen çocuk.

Nate River Fibonacci dizisini ona kimse öğretmeden öğrenmiş, bir çemberden kimsenin çıkaramadığı kadar çok formül çıkartabilen bir matematik dâhisi.

Nate River harika çocuk.

Her yerde kan var, Nate River yerdeki beyaz halıya yayılan kanı izliyor - _kan gitmiyor, onu terk etmiyor. Kan!_

Nate River öksüz.

Nate River artık yok.

Onun yerine sadece Near var.

Near son parçayı yerine koyuyor ve bekliyor.

-

Matt duygusuz olmak istiyor. Near gibi olmak, hiçbir şey hissetmiyormuş gibi gözükmek istiyor. Ama yapamaz. Doğasında yok. O hissettiklerini (sadece birazını) belli etmek zorunda. Doğası bu.

Acıtıyor. Fiziksel bir acı artık, Matt midesinde ateş yakmışlar gibi hissediyor - hem ölesiye sıcak hem de berbat bir soğuk. Mello gitmemeliydi, Mello Matt'i terk etti, Mello umursamıyor. _Matt, Mello'dan nefret-_

Hayır etmiyor. _Edemiyor_. Öfkesinden ve hayal kırıklığından, belki de sırf duygusallıktan gözlerinden yaş gelse de Mello'dan nefret etmeyecek. Edemez. Mello'yla kardeşler, aralarında çok sıkı bir bağ var, _bunu görmezden gelemez_-

Ama Mello geldi. Mello terk etti, gitti, arkasına bir kez bile dönüp bakmadan gitti.

Matt gerçekten de Mello'dan nefret etmek _istiyor._

Bu artık bir ihtiyaç oldu, nasıl Mario'nun bir sonraki bölümüne geçtikten sonra devam etmek için çılgınca bir arzu duyuyorsa şimdi de aynı şeyi istiyor, ama şu an Bowser'a karşı değil, Mello'ya karşı - _Mello için hissettiği duygulara karşı._ Mello onun her şeyi: Matt'in annesi ölüp babası onu reddedince, bir yetimhaneden diğerine savrulup, en sonunda zekâsı keşfedilip Wammy's House'a geldiğinde onunla ilk konuşan Mello olmuştu. Mello anlamıştı, ona istediği rahatlığı sağlamıştı ve en önemlisi geçmişini sormamıştı.

_"Hepimizin salak, boktan bir geçmişi var Matt. Ben seninkini bilsem ya da sen benimkini bilsen ne değişecek ki? En azından şimdilik lütfen şu salak prensesi kurtarmaya geri döner misin?"_

Mello anlamıştı.

Matt, Mello'yu Mario'daki prensese benzetiyor. Mello'nun da sarı saçları ve mavi gözleri var. Mello da bir yere hapsolmuş - _kendi öfkesine_, diye düşünüyor Matt filozofça, elini çenesine dayayarak - ve Mello kurtarılmayı bekleyen bir prensese benziyor.

Matt, Mello'nun kuleden böylesine ani bir kaçış yapacağını tahmin edemiyor.

-

Mello kızgın, Mello öfkeli - Mello _özgür._

_Mello korkuyor._

Özgür olmayı önceden de düşlemişti. ("Hey Matt, düşünsene, bir gün buradan çıktığımızda, sen ve ben, şu pahalı arabalardan birini alırmışız... Çikolatayla dolu bir evimiz olurmuş, sen de istediğin kadar oyun oynar uzaylı gebertirsin umrumda de-Hey, çikolatam nerde? _Matt!_")

Özgür olmanın korkutucu olduğundan kimse dem vurmamıştı. Kimse özgürlüğün seni pençesine alacak soğuk bir boşluk olacağını söylememişti. Kimse özgürlüğün çikolatasız kalma anlamına gelebileceğinden bahsetmemişti, lanet olsun!

Çikolata. Matt. Lanet olası küçük ucube Near. Roger. Wammy's House. L.

L. Kira. _L._

_Kahrolası Kira!_

Eğer L ölmeseydi şimdi burada olmayacaktı. Odasında çikolatasını ısırıp Matt oyun oynarken onu rahatsız edecek, eğer o küçük ucubeyi görürse de elinden gelen her türlü işkenceyi çektirecekti ona. Wammy's House'da 7/24 çikolata var. Lanet olsun!

Mello dönmek istiyor. Dönemez. Gururunu ayaklar altına alıp da dönmektense ölmeyi tercih eder - daha da kötüsü çikolatasız kalmayı!

Neşesini yerine getirip soğuğu unutturacak bir şey düşünmeye çalışıyor: Küçük ucube Near'ın oyuncaklarının hepsinin yok olmasını ve o küçük salağın sessizce çıldırmasını eğlenerek izlediğini, Roger'a başka bir eşek şakası hakkında yalan söylediğini ve Matt'le bahçede oturup sohbet ettiklerini hayal ediyor. Bunlar hoş, zihninde taze anılar. Yardımcı olmuyorlar, en azından çikolatasızlığın yol açtığı berbat hisse faydaları dokunmuyor. Yine de soğuğa karşı küçük bir ateş yakmayı başardılar gibi geliyor Mello'ya.

Özgürlük korkutucu bir şey. Mello eve dönmek istiyor, Ev, Wammy's House. Ama dönmeyecek. Mello bunu gayet iyi biliyor. Wammy's House'a asla dönmeyecek. Gidip Kira'yı arayacak, arada izini kaybettirecek - o küçük ucubenin onu bulmasını istemiyor.

Matt. Keşke Matt'e veda etseydi. Fakat Mello çok kızgın, L'in onu kandırmasına öylesine öfkeli-

_L ölmemeliydi_.

Hepsi _L'in_, hayır, onu öldüren _Kira'nın_ suçu: Kira dedikleri o böceği kendi elleriyle gebertecek. Ne olursa kullanacak Kira'ya karşı. Near'ı yenecek, Kira'yı da. Bunu yapabilir. L kadar, L'den daha güçlü olabilir.

Keşke Matt'e veda etseydi.

-

Near yorgun değil. O yorulmaz. Mello gibi etrafta koşuşturup gereksiz fiziksel hareketlerle kendini zorlamıyor o. Mello ne isterse yapsın, Near'ın umrunda bile değil. Onun amacı Kira. L'in katilini bulup adalete teslim etmek.

_"...Ben sadece ilgimi çeken dosyalarla ilgilenirim, bunun adaletle yakından uzaktan alakası yok..."_

Böyle mi demişti L? Near'ın hafızası mükemmeldir, ama nedense L'in konuşmasının tam içeriğini hatırlamıyor. Bir sürü matematik ve fizik formülü aklında dört dönüyor ama o kendisi için en önemli şeyi hatırlayamıyor. L'in dedikleri her şeyden önemli, L her şey. Near, L için - L olmak için - yaşıyor.

L artık yok. Büyük ihtimalle bu olayı örtbas edecekler, Near aptal değil, politikadan anlıyor. Roger Watari olacak, Near da L; ama önce Kira yakalanmalı. Kira kötü, Kira işe yaramaz bir katil: Kira, L'in katili. Near içinde sıcak ve acıtan bir şey hissediyor; ne bu, intikam arzusu mu? İntikam arzusu Mello'nun hissedeceği bir şey, Near'ın değil - Near ruhsuz. Near (tıpkı sık sık arkasından dedikleri gibi) duygusuz bir kabuk. Bir zamanlar öyle değildi, fakat artık hep öyle olacak.

Yapbozunu bitirdi. Şimdi elinde uçağı var. Near uçakları sever. Gökyüzünde kuşlar gibi uçabilmelerini seviyor, her ne kadar bir uçağın nasıl havada kalabildiğini ve uçağın mekanizmasını gayet iyi bilse de ona mucizeymiş gibi geliyor. Near bir mucize daha istiyor; ama gerçekleşmeyecek, biliyor. Near L'in ölmemiş olmasını ve bunun aptal bir kabus olmasını diliyor - buraya gelmesine neden olan o olaydan sonraki ilk zamanlarda her gece onu uyandıran kabuslar gibi gerçekçi olmasından ötürü böyle korkuya benzer bir hissin midesini altüst etmiş olmasını ümit ediyor. L ölmemeliydi.

Gerçeklerle yüzleşilmek zorunda. Near bunu iyi biliyor - üstelik de çoğu kişinin tahmin edebileceğinden daha iyi - ve gerçeklerle ne kadar acımasız olurlarsa olsunlar yüzleşecek. Ama ilk defa, bencillik yapıp da gerçeği kabullenmemek istiyor. Gerçeğin yakınından bile geçmemek istiyor - imkânsızı istiyor. Near imkansızlıkların var olduğunu biliyor: L'in asla geri gelmeyecek olması gibi imkansızlıklar. Buna rağmen, yine de gerçekten olabildiğince uzağa gitmeyi diliyor.

Bunu istemek o kadar da kötü bir şey mi?

Near bilmiyor. Bilmiyor, bilmiyor, bilmiyor. Bilmemek alışkın olduğu bir şey değil. Ve bundan olanca benliğiyle (neredeyse Mello kadar tutkulu ve bir o kadar da hareketsiz), nefret ediyor.


End file.
